


Abyssal Heart

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [10]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, I love her, poor ava, the monster complex is incredibly sexy of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: for wayhaven week 2020 day 3 (abyss/aurora)!!!poor ava and her monster complex
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 27





	Abyssal Heart

For nearly a millennium, Ava had prided herself on not allowing emotions to muddle her work.

She knew what others thought of her—cold-hearted, stoic, void of any emotions. Her heart was nothing but an abyss, blackened by centuries of bitterness and hardened by an endless tirade of grief. 

If they were in her place, they would be the same.

You don’t live as long as she has and ends up as the epitome of glee. That is a naïve way of thinking and naivety gets you killed. One could point to Farah claiming her to be an example, but Farah was a child in her eyes who had only been in their world for seven years, and alive in the Echo World for not even a century. 

Sometimes Ava watched the youngest member of her team with sick envy. Would she drop everything to be that spirited again? Allow all of the hardships she went through to just fall away so she could look at the world with fresh eyes? 

No. She wouldn’t.

Even in her youth, Ava had never been that open and carefree—her father never would have allowed it. 

Years of witnessing the catastrophic consequences of humanity were a good way to beat down an immortal’s spirits. It had made her the person she was today.

Even Nat, who was kinder than anyone she had ever met, had been worn down throughout the years. Every now and then, the mask of kindness she had adopted cracked, exposing the exhaustion haunting the deep brown of her eyes. 

The image of Nat’s eyes was replaced by another gaze. This time, she met the gaze of something softer.

Cecilia. 

Since the very first time they met, Ava had been enamored with everything about her. The way her eyes lit up when she got excited about even the smallest of things. The way she somehow managed to bring out Ava’s dry sense of humor more often. And how she actually laughed at her jokes. 

As the light of the dawn crept through the crack in the curtains of Cecilia’s bedroom, Ava could hardly believe she deserved the woman lying in her arms. 

Knowing who Ava was and just a fraction of what she had seen in her existence, how was Cecilia comfortable enough to let herself be in a position as vulnerable as this one with her? Her hands were not accustomed to the tenderness love required. They were weapons for as long as she could remember. But still, Cecilia allowed them to grace the warmth of her skin as she brought forth even the most hidden parts of who she was.

Cecilia’s passion was something that fascinated her.

She was driven by her heart that was worn on her sleeve and the intensity of her emotions. The girl dove headfirst into everything. If Ava could get grey hair, Cecilia’s impulsive nature would have given her more than a few.

Cecilia was everything Ava was not—kind, tender, trusting—and that  _ terrified _ her. 

She hated the unknown. She preferred to act in certainties. But for some reason, the universe thought it would be amusing to have her fall in love with someone so unpredictable, keeping Ava on her toes. 

Gazing down at her, however, Ava knew she would never have it any other way. 

Slender fingers brushed dark hair away from Cecilia’s face. She was still fast asleep, far away from reality, with her head resting against the bare skin of Ava’s chest.

Ava couldn’t resist admiring every little detail of her lover as she snuggled more into her embrace, smiling as she slept. She loved every part of her. The slope of her nose, the point of her cheekbones, the curve of her lips. And she had kissed each feature more than once.

Never before would she believe that someone so good could fancy her enough to take the time to chip away at the darkness surrounding her heart. She still wasn’t convinced she was worthy of such a love no matter how many times Cecilia insisted otherwise.

Cecilia was the ever-expanding light in her abyssal existence, one that she was petrified would eventually go out. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain


End file.
